Five Days
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Katsuki feels that izuku is forgetting about him, so he decides he's going to leave scars all over izuku mentally and physically; that way he'll never forget the week they spent together. Hard Lemon warning!
1. Chapter 1

As izuku walked happily down the hallway with his friends, bakugo watched him closely as his heart filled with anger. Izuku glanced at him for a split second before quickly turning away, which only made matters worse. Bakugo walked down the hall in the opposite direction hoping to calm his nerves down before class.

Lately bakugo couldn't help but feel real upset, because he was noticing a change in izuku. It was a change he didn't like one bit; izuku wasn't really afraid of him anymore. Of course time to time he'd give bakugo the reactions he wanted, but they weren't the same. If katsuki were to pick on izuku now, he'd defend himself; unlike a couple of year ago when izuku wouldn't dream of defying bakugo and he'd kneel down in fear. That's what katsuki missed the most, the days where izuku would subit to him with no problem.

Bakugo had never admitted it to anyone but he got off on izuku's fear of him. He loved the way the shorter male would cower beneath him, how his face would become red as he struggled to control his shaking and breathing, and he was afraid to look his bully in the eye. Bakugo loved it all and he always wanted to see more of izuku's cute expressions when he was in pain. But now he was rarely getting that, and it made him beyond frustrated.

"Shit" bakugo cursed under his breath and headed back to class. His anger was really starting to get the best of him and he felt it was all of izuku's fault. He wanted to get at him, he wanted to punish him back for making him wait so long to see his face in pain.

As katsuki entered the classroom, he scanned the room. He immediately found izuku, sitting alone writing notes in his book. He didn't even look up to see bakugo walking straight for him. Katsuki slammed his hand down on izuku's desk, causing him to jump and scramble his notebook into his arms.

"K-Kacchan?" Izuku asked with concern in his eyes. It wasn't enough for bakugo and he needed more.

"Go to my house after school," bakugo growled in a low tone making sure no one else heard him. "That's not a question, you better be there."

Bakugo shoved izuku's desk to the side as he went to sit at his own. Izuku was left half frightened to death and very confused. He fixed his desk carefully and eyed katsuki in suspicion the entire class.

* * *

After school, izuku began his walk to bakugo's house. Uraraka and tenya offered to come along but he respectfully declined because he had no idea how katsuki would react if he brought friends seeing he didn't ask him to. He started to wonder what katsuki could even want. He hadn't talked to him much recently, only because he felt whenever he tried bakugo would just yell at him. In a way izuku was happy katsuki wanted to talk to him. He always thought about the days him and bakugo used to spend together and he thought it would be nice to spend time with his childhood friend again.

As izuku reached bakugo's home, he rang the bell and stood back. After a couple of minutes, bakugo opened the door and stared menacingly at izuku. Izuku gulped nervously and took a step back.

"Hi, kacchan." He said low but enough for bakugo to hear.

"Go upstairs and go in the room on the right." Bakugo stated and moved from the door. He headed for the kitchen while izuku entered his home.

Izuku immediately looked around and took in the scent. The house smelled just like katsuki and it was clean. It also seemed to be real quiet and clear of people, so it seemed like it was just izuku and bakugo. Izuku did as he was told and headed up the stairs. He saw there was one room closed and assumed it was bakugo. He said it was the first room to the right, plus all of the other doors had light shades coming out of them, unlike this one.

Izuku opened the door slowly and popped his head in. He walked into the dark room and looked around. He couldn't see much but he was able to spot a lamp. The floor was carpet so izuku took off his shoes before approaching the light. As he made his way across the room he felt that katsuki's room may be kind of pleasant. However once he turned on the lamp he noticed something strangely odd. Lined up on bakugo's table were all sorts of different instruments. When izuku looked closer his heart felt as if it stopped and his eyes grew wide with shock.

Bakugo's table was packed with whips, rope, candles, knifes, vibrators, and more. There was over a dozen different tools and izuku dropped his bag in surprise. He was careful not to yell but he was starting to have a hard time controlling his breathing. Why does katsuki have this stuff? And why did he show izuku it?

Suddenly, izuku heard the door close and lock. He jerked around and noticed bakugo staring at him devishly leaning against the door in the half-lidded room. "Nice, right?" bakugo said playing with his fingers. "I've always kept this stuff because I swore one day I'd use it to hurt somebody."

"K-Kacchan…what is this?" izuku asked slowly backing up. There was clear panic in his voice and in his face. It sent a jolt of excitement threw bakugo and he couldn't help but grin.

"This, is what happens when you decide to get all cocky and big all of a sudden." Bakugo said as he slowly walked towards izuku. "A punishment suit for a little bitch just like you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about kacchan, pl-"

"You're not scared of me anymore?" bakugo walked closer as izuku continued to back up. Izuku tripped and fell on bakugo's bed, which gave bakugo the perfect opportunity to hold him there. "You forgot already who used to haunt your nightmares, huh?!"

"P-Please kacchan! Let me go!" izuku squirmed but it was no use. Bakugo took one of his hands and tightened it around izuku's neck making him gasp for air.

"Well I'll remind you who you'll never escape." Bakugo growled as he watched izuku claw at him to release him. When he did, izuku immediately gasped for air and his eyes grew wider when it filled his lung. He only had a couple of seconds before bakugo crashed his lips onto izuku. Izuku moaned in surprise and became too weak to fight bakugo off. He pounded on his chest but when he seen it wasn't working he just clung on tight to himself.

Bakugo continued to devour izuku, loving every second of it. He had never been more turned on in his life. He was getting more than just izuku's little fear filled faces, but this was only the beginning. Before izuku could react to what was happening next, katsuki grabbed izuku by his collar and threw him on the ground. Izuku yelped in pain as his back hit the floor.

Izuku slowly sat up and looked at katsuki. He began to shake when he saw the new look that was forming in his child hood friend's eyes. He looked like he wanted to eat him. Izuku did not see this coming at all, and he was officially scared.

"Why.." he mumbled trying to scoot back towards the door. He yelled when katsuki quickly pulled him back by his leg and immediately started taking his close off. "Why?!"

"I'll never let you escape me. If I can't control you the old way anymore, I'll make your body understand who it belongs to, who YOU belong to." Katsuki growled and ripped izuku's shirt apart. Izuku yelped and once again tried getting away. Bakugo pulled off his pants and boxers and looked at the fully exposed izuku. He was practically already losing his mind looking at izuku's perfect flesh. There were so many places he could bruise, and it could be done so easily.

He felt izuku's body shake and he looked up to see izuku's face was completely red. "P-Please…don't…" izuku whined.

Bakugo smirked and grabbed a fist full of izuku's hair and pulled him up. Bakugo pulled izuku so that they were face to face. "Are you gonna cry? Will you get mad at me and pretend to hate me like you used to when we were kids, huh? I want to see you cry, go ahead and break. Because I can see you clearly want me to break you." Bakugo pulled izuku's hair so that izuku was looking down at his own erection. His eyes widened and he shook his head and closed his legs.

"No, no! T-That's only because I'm new to all this stuff you're doing to me, but i'm still scared!" izuku panted on the verge of tears.

"Bullshit," bakugo said before kissing izuku rough again. He bit the bottom of izuku's lip, causing it to bleed. He then stuck his tongue in his mouth and explored everything. He soon felt water on his face and knew that izuku was crying so he reached for something on the table.

Bakugo pulled back and put a blind fold over izuku's eyes before he opened them. Izuku immediately started to panic and he tried to take it off. Bakugo stopped both of izuku's hands and groaned at him as he burned the younger males arms. Izuku squeaked in pain and went to rub his arms instead. Quickly bakugo threw izuku back down on the ground and reached for the rope on his table. He first tied up izuku's arms and then did his legs. They were clearly a little too tight, but that was okay; he wanted there to be marks.

"K-Kacchan, please!" izuku begged but katsuki ignored him.

"Shut up, deku" he turned his attention back to the table. He wondered what would be a good way to start this off. He spotted two green small objects and picked them up before walking back to izuku. Izuku was panting real hard and clearly looking for a way to get the blindfold off. He needed to see bakugo so he cold know exactly what he was doing. He wasn't aware of how close bakugo was until he was turned onto his back.

When izuku flinched at the connection, bakugo began to really enjoy this. He wasn't thinking so much of the after effects, he just cared about now. Besides, he knew he'd make the after affects work for him anyway. Bakugo gently placed his hand on izuku's pelvis and moved his fingers upwards. He made sure to move slow so that he could make izuku think he was going to take it easy and so that he could feel izuku twitch on him. He noticed that izuku's member was real hard. Izuku was trying to hide it but couldn't. When bakugo's hands glided against izuku's nipples his jumped.

"A-aah! K-Kacchan…don't-"

Before izuku could even finish his sentence, he felt something bite down hard on his right nipple. Even though he could see anything, his eyes shot open as he shrieked in pain and pleasure.

"A-AH! T-Take it off! Take it off!"

Bakugo only chuckled darkly before putting the other green clamp onto izuku's other nipple. Izuku arched up and stuck his tongue out to yelp. Bakugo absorbed the look on izuku's face and felt himself get harder and harder. However, this wasn't too much about him right now, he just wanted to see how far he could push izuku for the day. Besides his own erection, he could see how izuku was starting to ooze pre-cum. He grabbed his dick making izuku moan, and played with it. Even though it was so cute how quick izuku was ready to come, he wasn't finished with him. Bakugo reached over and grabbed a ring to put around izuku's dick. When he finished izuku whined and held his head low.

"Please…" izuku mumbled threw his heavy breathing "Please don't do this to me, k-kacchan."

Katsuki grabbed a candle from off the table and a lighter. He lit it up before walking behind izuku. He pulled him by the hair backwards so that he was sitting on his knees with his back arched up. Izuku shook his head around and wondered why he was in such a position. He froze when he felt bakugo slip his hand around his waist and pull him into him.

"It's already being done deku," bakugo whispered into izuku's ear making him shudder. If the ring wasn't on his member right now, he would've came and it was frustrating him more. Suddenly he felt something really hot next to his face and he automatically tried to flee from it. "You feel that? This is what you got coming next."

"P-Please don't pour wax on me!" izuku begged and leaned back into bakugo like he would save him, even though he was the one causing the pain.

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know about that, you little slut." Bakugo chuckled and dug his nails into the side of izuku's waist. "No, I'll actually do you one better."

Before izuku could reply, he felt a really hot sharp burn in side. He screamed when he realized bakugo had just taken the entire flame and put it out on him. "NO! N-No more!"

Bakugo quickly relit the candle and did it again except a bit lower this time. Izuku arched his back and cried out. "Don't you fucking dare tell me when your done. I'LL decide when you've had enough."

Over and over, katsuki relit the candle and placed it in different areas all over izuku's sides and back. He continued to watch izuku's reactions as he constantly conflicted pain all over him.

"AH! Oh god! N-No, noo it hurts kacchan, kacchan please." Izuku constantly whined with every burn, but eventually his whines turned to moans. He had over twenty marks on his body and he seemed to start enjoying receiving them. When bakugo seen how much izuku was reacting, he couldn't help but tease him.

"I can't believe you, you know that? At first you were crying like you didn't want it, but now look at you, you can't live without my touch and that's how it should be. You like receiving punishments from me, don't you?" bakugo growled into izuku's ear. Izuku moaned and turned his head in shame. "Answer me!"

Bakugo burned out the candle before placing both his hands on izuku's waist and burning him with his own quirk. Izuku cried out and nodded his head fiercely while a fresh set of tears rolled down his blindfold. "Y-Yes! Kacchan." izuku croaked in embarrassment.

"Little bitch, don't forget it." bakug bit down hard onto izuku's neck making him bleed a bit. Izuku moaned and yelped at bakugo continued to suck on the sensitive skin that was covered in marks. He released izuku once he finished marking up his neck. The bruise he left was dark red and had a small trail of blood coming from it.

"Take it..off..p-please" izuku panted as he layed on the floor. Bakugo hummed questioning izuku. "The blind…fold…take, it."

Bakugo snatched the blindfold off of izuku's face and his own heart jumped at what he saw. Izuku had never made such a beautiful expression before in his life. His eyes were real droopy and they looked as if they were made from the finest glass. He was burning red and it didn't look as if he had anymore shame in his face. He clearly liked what was happening to him. The abuse made him just as drunk as katsuki, even if he didn't say it.

"P-Please...the ring" izuku begged bucking his hips up.

Bakugo noticed that the ring was indeed still on izuku and his tip had turned red. Izuku was begging for release and he needed it now. Bakugo grinned devishly and looked back at izuku. "Fine, I'll give you what you want, but only because you took your punishment like a good dog."

Bakugo pulled izuku up and leaned him against himself. He removed izuku's ring and started to play with him. Izuku immediately arched his back and squeaked at the contact of skin. He leaned back into bakugo and hid his face, this was all so much for him. Bakugo became more aggressive with his tugs when he became obsessed with the thought of izuku cumming to him.

"Too fast! T-Too fast! I'm gonna, I'm gonna…a-aa-ah!" Izuku tried to warn bakugo that he was coming to close but bakugo didn't stop and izuku came hard on his stomach and on the floor. It was the most cum he had ever seen himself leak and he felt his whole body twitch from the experience.

Bakugo let izuku sit for a moment but when he seen izuku's eyes were closing, he quickly moved making izuku fall back and wake up. Izuku looked up at bakugo in fear and noticed he was going back to the table. When his back was turned to him, izuku tried to weakly crawl away. He didn't want to be punished anymore, he felt he had really had enough. But, bakugo pulled him back and placed the blindfold back over him.

"W-What?! P-Please I-"

"Shut up," bakugo growled and placed something else into izuku's mouth. Izuku felt it was round and he couldn't close his mouth because of it. when he felt bakugo snap something around his head that was connected to the object, he realized it was a gag-ball in his mouth. "Mmf! Mm!"

Izuku felt bakugo pick him up and walk him somewhere. He started shake in fear, and when he was set down he was on something soft. Bakugo watched izuku squirm for a bit. Since he was unable to see or speak, and he had no clue what was happening, bakugo decided to explain.

Bakugo pulled on izuku's blindfold a little bit so that one of his big green eyes were staring at bakugo in shock. Bakugo snickered before speaking. "I think I'm gonna keep you here for a bit. I'm gonna scar you up some more before I let you go, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Bakugo turned and went to go through all of izuku's close, which were still on the floor. He went in his pants and found his phone. Once in his hands, bakugo walked back over to izuku and opened the phone. He was clearly looking for someone to contact and when he found them, he started typing. Izuku was beyond curious but his curiosity was put to rest when bakugo showed him the message he sent to his mom.

 _'Hey mom! I'm at katsuki's place, I liked being over here and he said he doesn't mind having me, so I want to sleepover here for a couple of days, is that ok? I'll keep in touch with you'_

Izuku's eyes widened in horror at the fact that bakugo actually sent that out to his mom. He was even more horrified when his mother texted back saying that it was great they were bonding again and that she'd allow up to five days. When katsuki read the text himself, he laughed and threw the phone to the side. That was more than enough time.

Bakugo re-covered izuku's eyes and left him in the closet where he put him with pillows on the ground. Bakugo took in izuku's bruised and shaking body before closing the closet one more time before closing the door, leaving izuku in total darkness. Bakugo went back to his table and removed his gadgets and tools so he could get ready for bed. He was going to sleep well knowing he had something precious in his closet.

Izuku laid still trying to process what was happening. After hearing katsuki's words, he hoped that bakugo was surely just trying to scare him, but it was becoming clear to izuku that bakugo was serious. He gulped trying to control the saliva forming in his mouth; the gag made it hard for him and the fact that he was tied up still didn't make anything better. He knew if his arms and legs stayed restraint like this throughout the night there would be wicked bruises, but that probably was what katsuki wanted. Izuku was slowly starting to lose control of his breathing when he realized what was really happening. He yelled at the top of his longs for about five seconds.

Did Katsuki Bakugo just kidnap him?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, bakugo didn't even bother looking in his closet. He took his shower, brushed his teeth, got ready for school and left. On his way to school he brought izuku's phone with him. He knew that people were going to wonder where izuku was, especially his stupid friends so he had a plan that would make them leave him alone for a while. He took out izuku's phone and made sure no one was following him before texting something to his own phone. When he felt his phone vibrate he knew he received the message and he put izuku's phone away.

As he walked into class ten minutes later, bakugo's mind immediately went to izuku, even though he was trying to avoid it. He remembered last night as if it was only an hour ago. He never thought his plans for izuku would go so smoothly. The best part was izuku didn't even put up that much of a fight. Bakugo knew izuku could've used his quirk if he really wanted to, but something was stopping him. That, was fear. The fear of what bakugo would do to him made izuku go weak ad bakugo loved it. He wanted to see more of izuku like that, he was GOING to. That's exactly why he temporarily kidnapped him, to make sure the fun doesn't end until it absolutely has to.

Katsuki sat down in his assigned seat and waited for class to begin. He was greeted by kirishima and kaminari, his silly classmates who basically forced him into friendship. Luckily, they were taking his mind off of izuku in the meantime, because every time he thought about him he wanted to go home and violate him all over again. Soon, class started and bakugo looked around. He spotted Uraraka, who was the first to notice izuku was gone.

"Um, where's deku?" she asked looking around. One by one, all of her classmates looked around and noticed that she was right, izuku was missing.

A bunch of students started to murmur and question izuku's location. Aizawa yawned before calming the students down. "Relax, everyone. I understand that it isn't like izuku to miss class, so I'll call his home later."

Bakugo cleared his throat and leaned back into his chair with his arms folded. "I don't think there's a need for that." Everyone turned to look at bakugo who had his usual glare on his face. "He told me that he was going to be out for a couple of days because he was sick."

"What?! Sick? Oh noo.." Uraraka stated and bakugo rolled his eyes.

"Wait…may I ask how do you know this information katsuki?" Tenya asked. Bakugo groaned and pulled out his phone. He opened up a message from izuku and showed it to the entire class:

'Hey kacchan, I don't think I can come into school for a couple of days because I'm real sick. The doctor says I have to sleep a lot and stay in bed, so could you please tell everyone not to worry about me and if they have questions they could ask you? Thanks, sorry for the burden.'

When the class read the message they were surprised. Bakugo put away his phone and folded his arms again. "Wait, so I get that he's sick and can't talk much, but why did he tell you?" Mineta asked eyeing bakugo suspiciously. He immediately stopped when katsuki glared daggers at him.

"Because I guess I live the closest to him so if there's anyone who could reach the loser the quickest it's me." bakugo growled and the class realized he had a point. "I'm only doing him this favor as a one time thing, nothing more."

"Alright that settles it then, izuku is just real sick so there is no point in calling his home, especially seeing his mom probably has to look out for him for some time. I'll give bakugo his homework and notes and that should be all."

Aizawa continued with his lesson as bakugo grinned ear to ear. This plan was another one that worked easier than he thought it would. He expected Uraraka, tenya, or some other classmates to question him more, but seeing that aizawa moved on from it everyone else decided to as well. Not that he was complaining though, this made keeping izuku a scret ten times easier. No one would be bothering izuku for a couple of days and katsuki had him all to himself. He knew the minute he got home, he was going to make up some excuse to punish izuku again.

* * *

It was the evening when Izuku woke up slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw that everything was still dark, and he felt something in his mouth stopping him from closing it. When he tried to move his arms he felt a sharp sting in both of them, indicating that they were incredibly sore. He didn't bother moving his legs knowing he would probably get the same feeling seeing they were tied up too. Izuku began to wake up and panic when he realized he could talk, see, or move. He moved his head around trying to figure out his thoughts and what might be happening.

Instantly, he stopped moving when he remembered that he was actually in bakugo's room, tied up in bondage material, and he was hidden in the closest until katsuki came back. Izuku sighed in relief but fear soon struck his heart again when he realized this wasn't the best situation to be put in.

His mind began to immediately remember all of the moments from the night before. Izuku felt his face heat up when he thought about the rough kisses bakugo gave him and how much he pulled his hair. He thought about the nipple clamps that left izuku's nipples swollen, and the way bakugo had burned him with a candle and his quirk over and over. Izuku felt himself drooling threw the gag-ball and he realized rethinking about these moments were making him actually really horny.

He didn't know why, and he didn't know if he liked it or not, but izuku did feel good when bakugo abused his body. He wasn't surprised that bakug loved giving so much pain, but he was surprised by how much izuku loved that pain. He thought about how katsuki constantly scolded him and called him names during there session. Izuku was starting to feel ashamed but it didn't stop his erection from growing. Even though he felt like some sort of sex freak, he couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the situation he was in right now. Yes he was still worried and nervous, but he also remembered that this was katsuki doing all of this to him, which made it more dangerous.

Izuku didn't know that bakugo was into this kind of stuff, and he didn't know that he felt so strongly about izuku's new powers. He was clearly upset that izuku was becoming braver, but izuku thought that bakugo would learn to live with the fact that he wasn't scared of him anymore, not turn around and kidnap him! Izuku was embarrassed with how horny he was, but there wasn't anything he could do besides wait for bakugo to come home and free him.

* * *

As bakugo walked through his door, he was greeted by his parents after a long day of school. They didn't say anything weird to him so that must've meant izuku didn't spill the beans about him being held here. He walked upstairs and went right to his room. He closed and locked the door behind him. First he threw down his bag on the floor before heading towards his closet. Once he opened it, izuku fell out landing on his stomach panting hard.

Bakugo watched him for a moment and realized it must've been beautiful when izuku woke up and saw this wasn't a dream. Katsuki bent down in front of izuku and stroke his hair softly. "You missed me?" bakugo cooed and izuku choked in response.

"Mmmph, nngh, mm…" izuku couldn't speak with the gag still in his mouth. Bakugo noticed that izuku was a dark pink and he laughed.

"You know they were wondering where you were in school today," bakugo stated and he got up and walked back over to his bed. "They were going to call your house to make sure you were okay, since you never miss class."

That was right, izuku never missed class so naturally people would wonder where he was. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that. He thought that maybe this would give him a way out but when he heard katsuki chuckling darkly, he knew there was a problem.

"If you're thinking someone is going to come for you, you're wrong," bakugo stated getting up again and walking to izuku. "I made it pretty convincing that you were sick and your mom is busy taking care of you so she doesn't need anyone stopping by."

Izuku breathing went to shambles again, especially when bakugo suddenly grabbed a fist full of izuku's hair and yanked the gag-ball out of his mouth. "You like that? Now you're really all mine."

Saliva leaked out of izuku's mouth as he took deep breaths to recover from the loss of the ball feeling. His jaw hurt a bit but he tried not to show it. Soon the blindfold was ripped off of izuku's eyes and he flinched as they adjusted to the light. After a couple of seconds, izuku opened his eyes and stared directly out of katsuki's window.

"B-Beautiful." Izuku mumbled. It felt as if he'd been in the closet for too long. He heard bakugo snort before he grabbed hold to his wrist that were still tied. "Ow!"

"Lower your voice, or else." Bakugo warned looking izuku right in his eyes. He knew that izuku only yelped because both his arms and legs were sore, but he still couldn't have his parents finding out. Bakugo untied izuku's arms before he did his legs. He watched as izuku rubbed his wrist and ankles and hissed.

Katauki got up and walked towards his bathroom, which was luckily in his room. "Let's go, in here. Now." Bakugo demanded and izuku gave him a worried look.

Izuku looked down at his body that was bruised and back at bakugo. "B-But I can't." he stated and continued to rub his wrist. His body was way too weak at the moment to fully walk, but it seemed bakugo didn't care.

"I'm not gonna ask twice, get up." Bakugo stated a little harsher. This time izuku didn't say anything, he took a deep breath before moving his sore body all at once. He was immediately in pain all over his body when he slowly stood. Being tied up in the same position for hours really did a number on him.

Izuku took one step forward and balanced himself out. He already knew this was a bad idea. It was clear because when he tried taking the next step, his leg gave out on him and he collapsed on the floor, causing him to make a big thud on the way down.

"What was that?!" Mitsuku, bakugo's mom called up to katsuki. Katsuki immediately opened his door and went out to the hallway.

"Nothing! I dropped a real heavy stupid book!" he yelled back down and went back to his room when his mother nodded. He closed the door and locked it again before turning and walking towards izuku.

Izuku immediately felt fear fill his heart as bakugo walked towards him. He ducked his head in his arms and hoped the blow wasn't too bad, but to his surprise there was no blow. Bakugo had quickly picked him up and walked him into the bathroom.

Bakugo dropped izuku into his tub and reached for the shower hose. Izuku didn't want to be washed by bakugo but it was probably best seeing he could barely move. When bakugo turned on ice-cold water and sprayed izuku, he regretted everything he said and wished he'd done it himself.

"W-Wait!" izuku cried as he pressed stomach against the other side of the tub away from katsuki. "I-I-It's too c-cold!"

"I know." Katsuki stated. Izuku gave him a surprised look but it didn't last long after bakugo sprayed him again along him back. "Didn't I tell you you're suppose to be being quiet? You're already causing me trouble, you know that?"

Izuku continued to be sprayed with cold water on and off. He bit his lip careful not to make any nosies, especially when bakugo would take the shower hose and spray water in izuku's face. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered.

After bakugo had finished spraying izuku with cold water, he gave him a proper shower with warm water. The water felt good on izuku's scars, he didn't want the moment to end with just him in the water but of course it did. When katsuki told him it was time to get out, he handed him a towel and a pair of clothes to change into. Izuku dried himself off and put on a T-shirt, pair of shorts, and boxers that were too big for him. He stared at himself in the bathroom's mirror and looked at some of the marks that bakugo had gave him. Some were bigger than other while some were staying while others would fade.

Izuku took a deep breath before sticking his head out of the bathroom door. He carefully stared at bakugo and studied his face. He couldn't believe katsuki was willing to take things as far as kidnap. When bakugo's eyes landed on izuku, he quickly backed back into the bathroom.

"Get out here." He heard katsuki demand and he flinched. He was able to stand now and walk if he moved at a good pace, but he was still scared out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku walked slowly out of the bathroom and stared at the ground, balling his T-shirt in his hands. "K-Kacchan, this is too big for me."

Even though the clothes were only 1 size bigger, izuku felt if he complained enough he'd get to where his own clothes, but as he looked around, they were no where to be found.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Don't worry about it, and you're keeping those on. Come here." Bakugo demanded. He did not take his eyes off of his TV screen as izuku pouted in defeat.

Izuku slowly made his way over to bakugo the best he could. The clear marks on his ankles didn't compare to how painful they actually felt. When izuku began to feel it being hard to walk again, he made his way to the floor to sit at the front of katsuki's bed. They sat in silence for a moment, just watching the screen. When the pain in izuku's legs simmered down and he wasn't as nervous anymore, he spoke.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked without turning around.

"I already gave you my reasoning, shut up and deal with it." bakugo said calmly.

"Yeah, but that's not a-"

"Deku, I'm warning you. Shut. It." bakugo warned sounding like a murderer. Izuku quickly quieted down, but he was still clearly upset.

"Someone will realize I'm missing, and they'll come for me." he said under his breath resting his head on his knees. He was shocked however to hear dark chuckled come from behind him. He turned around and looked at the grinning boy.

"No ones coming for you, I made sure to take care of that." Bakugo said grinning ear to ear. He reached over and took his phone out of his pocket. He opened up his messages and showed izuku the one that he sent to himself through izuku's phone. "I made sure of it."

As izuku read the message his heart filled with shock. This was the second fake message he had sent out and Bakugo really did make sure that he was cut off from the world. From how it seemed, no one was really coming for izuku, because according to him he was fine. Izuku panicked when he realized he was stuck here for good.

"K-Kacchan! That's not funny!" izuku said as he lunged forward towards katsuki without thinking. He reached for his phone, only to have one of his ankles go out and bakugo slipped the phone back into his pocket anyway.

"It's not suppose to be funny," bakugo growled as he pulled at izuku's shirt. He brought him up so that they both were face to face. "It's suppose to be a lesson about trying to overcome your fear of me."

Izuku felt frustration build up inside him and it caused him to glare at the other male. However, his anger quickly went back to fear when bakugo slapped him across his face real hard. "Ack!"

"Don't glare at me." bakugo said turning izuku over. He crossed his legs and sat izuku right in between him so that his back touched his stomach. He held up one of izuku's arms and observed the burn marks that were slowly healing and the wrist bands that weren't. "This looked like it must've hurt."

Izuku turned his head away from katsuki as he continued to observe different parts of his body. Bakugo lifted izuku's leg causing him to wince. He watched as bakugo observed izuku's sensitive ankles as he grinned at his work. He lifted izuku's shirt and checked out the marks he left there. Izuku couldn't keep the blush off his face; it felt as if he was being eyed by a hungry lion.

"You need more," Katsuki growled into izuku's ear. He was becoming excited looking at all of izuku's marks. He wanted to leave even more scars. The wrist and ankle ones would last a while, and the burn marks had a couple of days left. "You need more reminders of fear, and I know exactly where I want to bruise next."

"What?!" izuku asked nervously as bakugo adjusted his sitting arrangement. Izuku tried to move away but was forcefully yanked back towards katsuki. He was held to lay down on his stomach over his childhood friends knee. Izuku began to whimper when he felt bakugo slip his over sized shorts and boxers down. "W-What are you doing?"

"I told you," Bakugo cooed quietly as he gently rubbed his fingers along izuku's ass before bring his hand up to bring it down hard. "teaching you a lesson, deku."

Izuku's eyes shot open in pain and he wanted to yell so bad. When katsuki brought his hand up and smacked izuku again, he had no choice but to cover his mouth with both hands as he whimpered. "Nngh! MMnnN!"

Izuku looked up at bakugo with pleading eyes, but katsuki only smiled back. "That's right, if you make a sound too loud, my mom will know you're here; and when she walks in discovering how much of a bitch you are, you'll not only be embarrassed but bruised too because I'll kick your ass."

Bakugo smacked izuku hard on his ass again. He watched as the boys back arched in pain and then settled as he took heavy breath. He grabbed both of izuku's cheeks and squeezed firmly before hitting him again. Bakugo continued to spank izuku for five mintues straight. By now, izuku's face was completely red like his butt and his face was really wet from all of his tears and drool.

Finally, katsuki hit a point where he either felt izuku had enough or he got tired. When he stopped spanking the smaller male, izuku un-covered his mouth and panted real hard. He could've sworn there were bruises all over his butt, which there were. He didn't even react when katsuki picked him up and threw him off of his lap, onto the bed. izuku slowly pulled up his pants, careful not to aggravate his knew wounds and looked up at katsuki who grinned at him evilly.

"You're such a good boy when you're told to be quiet."

Izuku felt frustration build in him again, but he was too tired to even glare at katsuki at the moment. "What…what pleasure are you getting out of seeing me in pain?"

Bakugo smiled so glad that izuku asked the question. "Honeslty deku, I'm glad you asked that, because I've been holding back for a while now." Bakugo unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. He grabbed izuku by the hair and pulled him until he was on the floor, on his knees. "I love seeing you wither in pain, but you had all the fun yesterday. Suck it."

Bakugo's demand caused izuku's heart to skip a beat and look up at him in surprise. He was kind of hoping that he had heard wrong, but when bakugo pulled izuku forward it was clear he was serious. Izuku was of course shocked, but he didn't want to be punished again, he had no choice but to lean forward and put his mouth on bakugo's tip.

At first he thought he would hate it, but once katsuki was inside his mouth he didn't find it all that bad. He looked up with his big eyes and found that even though it was embarrassing, he was making katsuki very happy. Izuku could feel bakugo twitch in his mouth and it caused his blush to deepen.

Soon, katsuki started to grab at izuku's hair again and move his head. Izuku was roacked back and forth and in this process he did his best to take all of katsuki. It was hard when he had something real large in his mouth, but he just had to get it over with. He started to flick his tongue hoping that it would make things better and naturally it did. When bakugo cursed under his breath, it sent a shock wave of excitement threw izuku. He couldn't of felt more dirty but good at the same time.

Eventually, bakugo's thrust began to become more aggressive and it was clear he was close. He continued to ram himself down izuku's throat as the younger male took it with tears in his eyes. When he couldn't handle anymore, he jumped back from bakugo and coughed up so much saliva as bakugo came on his face.

"Shit," bakugo cursed under his breath as he road out his orgasm. When he was completely finished, he looked down at the panting covered boy in front of him. Izuku looked back at him and fell forward so that his head was resting on bakugo right leg. Bakugo chuckled and ran his hand threw izuku's hair. "Good boy, now stay that way."


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, izuku found himself woken up by sunlight. He slowly opened his eyes and stared out the window that clealy wasn't his. It took him a moment to remember he's at bakugo's. It only felt different this time because instead of some pillows in a cramped space, izuku woke up on top of bakugo's arm, on his soft bed.

Izuku came to his senses rather quick but did his best not to panic or even move. He remembered that bakugo must've been right next to him he hoped with his eyes closed. Izuku slowly turned his head to glance at katsuki. He was able to relax a little when he saw that bakugo was still sound asleep. Izuku sighed and shifted his body carefully so that he was facing katsuki. He watched as katsuki's chest rose up and down and when he looked at his face, he wasn't so full of fear.

Katsuki looked actually peaceful as he slept. He didn't have a murderous scowl on his face and this was the closest he had been to bakugo without being attack. He started to wonder why he wasn't able to see this part of katsuki more. Why was bakugo always so mad? Why was this the way he chose to take his anger out on izuku? Izuku had a kick thought about what had happened last night and he licked his lips. He had never thought that he'd ever be with katsuki sexually. So far izuku felt like it was time for him to go home, but he didn't fully understand why his body was reacting such a way to bakugo's touch.

Unexpectedly, katsuki flinched, which told izuku that he was about to wake up. Izuku watched as katsuki's crimson eyes slowly opened. The first thing they saw were two large green eyes staring right back at them. Izuku just stared at bakugo still without a mean scowl as the sunlight hit his face.

They laid there in silence for a moment before bakugo spoke. "What the fuck are you staring at?" he asked him real calmly. Izuku didn't have to flinch because he knew katsuki was still tired.

"S-Sorry kacchan." Izuku replied still staring the other in his eyes. Katsuki groaned as he rolled over. He slowly got out of bed and stretched his arms before getting ready for school.

When bakugo was just about ready to go, he walked over to izuku who was still sitting on his bed, in his baggy clothes. He, wasn't allowed to go to school at the moment according to katsuki. Izuku did not flinch or fear for his life when bakugo walked towards him, but he did make sure to pay close attention to his master when he felt his jaw be gripped and pulled up to look at him.

"I'm going to school, you're going to behave and not make a sound." Bakugo said. It was pretty clear it wasn't a question about what izuku was doing today.

"O-Okay."

Bakugo grinned and tilted his head to the side. "Okay? That's it? Don't tell me you've completed submitted to being my bitch just yet deku." Izuku tried to turn away but bakugo pulled his head right back. "I bet you're terrified of what I'd actually do to you if I saw you were trying to get out this."

"I-I wouldn't." izuku said shakily hoping he was convincing.

"Mmm, I know you wouldn't, unless you'd want to be punished." Bakugo smirked. "In fact, I'm so sure you won't I'll leave this here."

Bakugo reached in his pocket and dangled izuku's phone in his face. He watched as izuku's eyes widened in shock before he tossed the phone down on the floor. Katsuki released izuku and walked towards the door. "Now I'm gonna leave that right there, and if it's you and that phone aren't in this room in the same spots when I get back, your gonna wish you were dead."

Izuku gulps and nods his head fiercely. With that, bakugo leaves and shuts his door behind him. He leaves izuku by himself, still staring wide-eyed at the door. Izuku waits; he just waits for what seems like five minutes to pass before he literally throws himself at the ground to retrieve his phone. Once it's in his hands, he sits up and scrolls through his contacts.

Was bakugo insane? Was he stupid? Or was he just that confident? Izuku couldn't believe that katsuki really left his phone in the room just for izuku to use. His mind first went to who he should call: his mom, friends, or all might. If he called his mom, she might tell mitsuki about what bakugo had done, and he would be in big trouble. If he went to all might, he might also punish katsuki and his friends would just tell aizawa, which would get katsuki in trouble.

Izuku stopped for a moment and realized something. Even though he's literally been kidnapped, abused, and scarred by his childhood friend and bully, izuku was still thinking about katsuki. He didn't want him to get in trouble, but why not. Either izuku was really scared or…really in love.

He started to panic at those options. Being entirely afraid of one person could be bad for his mental health. Being in love with someone who tortured him couldn't of been good either. What really freaked izuku out was that he might already be feeling both options.

"Shit!" izuku cursed quietly to himself as he brought his head down into his lap. It was like he was trying to hide his confusion from the world. As of right now, izuku wasn't exactly sure what would be right and what would be wrong.

He put the phone back down on the floor and crawled back into bakugo's bed.

* * *

It was the middle of the day when the thought of izuku was really starting to get to bakugo. He non-stop thought about what he had done this morning. Was it really smart to leave izuku's phone there with him? He knew he had izuku in the palm of his hands, but how scared was izuku really? He thought about going home, to make sure that izuku was still there, otherwise he'd have to track him down and ravish him like there was no tomorrow.

Then again, katsuki did consider how scared izuku looked when he left. Even when he dangled izuku's phone in his face, izuku didn't show any sign of hope of him leaving. The only thing the was displayed across his face was shock and surprise, nothing more. Maybe katsuki really was just nervous that izuku might forget who he's being controlled by, but he knew the boy was to smart for that.

Now as katsuki made his way down UA's halls, he felt reassured that when he got home, izuku would be there patiently waiting like he should be. However, katsuki was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the steps of feet heading towards him. Turning sharp around the corner, was some of the girls from bakugo's class, 1-A. They were all in there gym uniforms and they had duffel bags on there sides as they ran like hell.

"Hurry girls! We'll be late!" Momo called out to the girls behind her.

Uraraka sighed heavily and tried to keep up. "We aren't even going to be late!" she said before turning and noticing bakugo. "Oh, hi katsuki!"

The girls stop for a moment and catch there breath, especially Ashido who is basically laid out on the floor. She clearly didn't have plans to do much running. "Why aren't you in class?" Jiro asked.

"Why are you in my business?!" bakugo growled before the girls laughed at him. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be there soon."

"Kay!" Uraraka called out.

"Don't be too late now." Tsuyu said as she nudged at Ashido to get up.

The rest of the girls started to jog towards the gym again, leaving ashido behind. She sighed heavily and stood up, unaware that there was something slipping out of her duffel bag. "Later katsuki, wait you guys!"

As ashido ran away, she didn't hear a little plastic bag drop from her duffel bag. Out of curiosity katsuki walked over and picked it up. He clearly wasn't the type to be a pervert; he just wanted to return whatever ashido dropped because it could be important.

However, once he noticed it was ashido's school uniform; and idea popped up in his head that instantly made him happy. He quickly took the bag and headed towards the mens room. "Sorry pinky, but I need to borrow these."

* * *

Izuku laid, still in katsuki's bed patiently watching TV. He hadn't bothered going threw bakugo's dressers or closet; he assumed it was nothing but clothes in them and maybe more toys he was scared to find. Instead he found an old documentary on All Might to watch on TV and he did his best not to think about his hunger.

It had been a full day and a half since izuku's eaten and it was starting to get to him. He felt as if he had already lost about ten pounds but he knew he was exaggerating. Still, he would speak to bakugo about it once he got home. Izuku felt surprised by how patient he was being with katsuki. A part of him wanted to go home; after he dropped his phone back on the floor the first time, he returned to it an hour later to consider calling someone. However, a part of him wanted to stay. Again, the same thoughts flooded his heads like before and he settled on calling his mom, just to tell her that everything was okay and how much he was "learning" at school.

Izuku couldn't understand why he wanted to stay in katsuki's room. He felt as if he was in danger, but safe at the same time. This was his childhood friend, and izuku would like to think bakugo wouldn't get too dangerous with him. Izuku sighed and buried his face into the pillow he was holding.

He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone moving quickly up the steps and towards the room. Izuku sat up when katsuki walked in and stared at him. At first he seemed angry, but a grin soon crept onto his face.

"Oh, good." Katsuki said as he slammed the door behind him. "For a minute I thought you were really dumb enough to leave."

"H-Hi kacchan, listen I'm kind of hungry." Izuku muttered and rubbed his eyes. "I can eat whatever, I won't complain I swear."

"Relax, I'll feed you. I don't want you getting too small," katsuki said and threw his bag down on the floor. Izuku noticed there was another bag bakugo kept in his hand. "But first, there's something I wanna see."

Izuku swallowed and scooted back as bakugo got closer to him with the bag. "What's that, kacchan?"

"Something one of the girls lent me without knowing."

"Kacchan, that's steali-" izuku was cut short when he watched as katsuki turned the bag upside down, and out fell a girls school uniform. "…That's…who's is this?!"

"Pinky's. Put it on."

Izuku ripped his eyes from the uniform and looked up at bakugo to see if he heard correct. When bakugo smirked devishly, izuku could feel the hair on his skin stand up. "You…you can't be serious…are you?"

"As serious as I always am, now go." Bakugo handed izuku the outfit and pointed to the bathroom where izuku would change.

As izuku stood up from the bed, he was slowly starting to regret not telling his mom what was really happening. He entered the bathroom and thought about locking and hiding himself in there until someone came for him, but he knew katsuki would get to him first. Izuku looked down at Ashido's uniform and blushed deeply. He really couldn't believe the situation he was in.

"Sorry Pinky." Izuku muttered and started to undress.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get out here already!" katsuki called to izuku, who had still been in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes now. He knew this was probably embarrassing for him, but it wasn't the only embarrassing thing bakugo had planned to put him through.

"K-Kacchan…I can't do it." izuku whined from the bathroom.

"I didn't ask you that. Get out here now, or you're not gonna like it when I come in there."

A five second silence went by before izuku unlocked the bathroom door. As izuku stepped out, he did his best to hide his face with one hand, and his body with the other. Bakugo eyes widened at the sight. He thought it would be funny to see izuku all flustered and bothered, but it was both funny and unbelievably cute. Izuku barely stood, in the middle of katsuki's room with a girls uniform on and his eyes glued to the floor. This was the reddest katsuki has ever seen izuku's face and he was loving it.

"Ha! As I expected, you're fuckin adorable like that." Bakugo laughed and went through his pocket for something.

"K-K-Kacchan, could I please take this off now?" izuku asked shyly, he made sure not to look up from the ground. "I don't t-think I should be w-wearing ashido's clothes without p-permission."

"After this…" izuku heard bakugo say. He wasn't sure what he was talking about, but when he heard the sound of a camera going off, he froze on the spot. Izuku slowly lifted his head to see bakugo, with a huge grin taking a bunch of pictures. Izuku couldn't hold it in and he freaked out.

"GAH!" he yelled and fell to the floor while trying to hide himself. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm gonna save these, just in case you ever decide to get cocky in school. That way I can help remind you and all of our class who's the real boss." Katsuki growled with a smile and continued to take pics.

"N-No kacchan!" izuku yelled and spun around so his back was to bakugo. "I-I did what you asked! I was good and I stayed here! I draw the line at pictures!"

Izuku covered his face with both his hands as he felt his tears build up. He couldn't help but feel stupid. He didn't think that this was how bakugo wanted to see him. Izuku always liked his childhood friend how he was, but he never gave thought as to how katsuki might of liked him. Izuku sniffled as he felt tears roll down his face.

Bakugo put down his camera and groaned. "Oi, don't tell me you're actually crying deku!" he didn't think it was that serious, but when he heard izuku sniffle he waited for a moment.

"Is this how you wanted me to look kacchan?" izuku asked still crying into his hands. "More like a girl? Would you of then liked me and not bullied me? Would you think I was cuter and want to date me? I'm sorry that I wasn't born a girl; if I could've chose to be I would've, knowing that's how you would've preferred me."

Izuku continued to cry in his hands. He wasn't expecting a response from bakugo, he just wanted to get off his chest how sorry he was for not being made in his image. However, izuku gasped when he felt his head being pulled back from his hair. He removed his hands from his face and he found himself looking into bakugo's crimson eyes. Izuku was quite scared but he wanted to look into them longer.

"Shut the fuck up deku, you don't know anything." Katsuki said and let go of izuku before walking back to his bed. "And you weren't all that good today you know."

"B-But I stayed…I didn't call for help" izuku stated turning to face the clearly aggravated male.

"Yes you're right. You did stay and you didn't call for help…but you still called someone." Katsuki said pointing to izuku's phone that was on the floor still.

"W-What do you-"

"I told you, that I wanted you to be on the bed and the phone to be in the same exact spot that I left it in when I get back." Katsuki walked over to izuku and kneeled down beside him. He grabbed izuku by the chin and pointed his face at his phone. "You were in my bed like I asked, but tell me deku…does that look like the same spot I left the phone?"

Izuku's eyes widened when he realized katsuki was right. Izuku did put the phone back in the right place the first time he picked it up, but when he finished talking to his mom, he didn't think about that, he just threw it anywhere.

Bakugo turned izuku's face so that he was inches from his own. "Am I wrong?"

"N-No…I'm sorry kacchan." Izuku immediately apologized hoping that would please katsuki, and it somewhat did.

"So who did you call?" bakugo asked nicely but when izuku felt bakugo's hand warming up on his chin he began to panic.

"I just called my mom, I swear! I-I wanted to make her believe I was in school, that's it kacchan I swear." Izuku whined and tried not to move around too much. He didn't want to upset katsuki more.

Bakugo let go off izuku and took out his phone. "Tell you what, I'll delete these, but I get to take something else from you. How's that sound?" bakugo asked showing izuku the photos he took.

When izuku was reminded of the outfit he was wearing he felt embarrassed all over again. He really wanted those pictures gone, but he was scared of what katsuki meant by 'take something else' of his. What else could he possibly want? Izuku just hoped it was something simple, but whatever it was he didn't care he wanted the pictures gone.

"P-Please delete them, I'll give you whatever you want, just delete those." Izuku muttered.

Bakugo huffed and did as izuku asked. "Alright then."

Once they were gone, izuku felt somewhat relieved. However, he had to ask the question. "So…what exactly are you going to take from me?"

Bakugo didn't answer; instead he stood up and looked down at izuku. "Take it off."

Izuku looked at him in confusion, but then realized what he was talking about. He took off ashido's top immediately and handed it over. He hesitated a bit when it came to her skirt, because then he'd be in nothing but his briefs, but he pushed on and removed it.

"Kacchan, I'm kind of cold." Izuku said. Bakugo indicated for him to stand up, so he did. "I-I'm also still hungry, so when are you planning to take from me?"

"Now." Bakugo replied sounding darker than usual.

Izuku felt a chill up his spine from katsuki's tone. "A-And…what are you going to take-"

Before izuku could finish he found himself pushed down hard onto bakugo's bed. He wuicky tred to sit up but katsuki was already hovering over him. He froze, as he stared into the eyes of the devil he was starting to become attached to.

"Your innocence." Bakugo growled and pulled izuku by the leg closer towards him.

"Wha-!" Before izuku could finish his complaint katsuki capture his lips and kissed him fiercely. Izuku found himself stiff at first but slowly weaker as time went on. He still hadn't gotten used to bakugo's rough kisses and he didn't think he ever would, but they still did things to him he couldn't understand.

"Kacchan..no…" izuku broke the kiss so he could breathe. He could basically feel how red his face was and he knew it was the reason for katsuki's grin.

"Don't tell me no when you mean something else deku" bakugo snarled and flipped izuku over so that he was on his stomach. Izuku squirmed as bakugo bit as his neck and worked on his boxers. When he wrapped his hand around izuku's slowly growing erection, he gasped and squirmed more. "Don't you even think about taking off nerd."

"K-Kacchan, w-wait I…" izuku stumbled for words but he wasn't one hundred percent sure on what he wanted to say. His morals told him no, his body told him yes, and his mind was going back and forth between both options. In all honesty izuku thinks he does like what's happening, he's just a little scared to see how far it'll go.

Katsuki flips izuku over again and without a warning he shoved two of his fingers in izuku's mouth. His eyes widen in surprise but izuku takes the opportunity to swirl his tongue around katsuki's fingers. He wasn't doing it to be a tease, but because he was genuinely interested in what bakugo would taste like. Would he be cold and bitter like the personality he gave, or was he sweet and just a little salty?

Izuku continued to suck on katsuki's fingers while katsuki smirked in delight. "Good boy." He compliments izuku before unbuckling his pants. Izuku doesn't notice what bakugo is doing but his mind is brought back to reality when katsuki removed his fingers from izuku's mouth and spread the younger males legs so that everything was revealed to him.

"W-W-Wait kacchan!" izuku said trying to hide himself as he turned even redder. "This is t-too embarrassing!"

"If this is bad to you, it's about to feel much more embarrassing when I'm inside you."

"Wha…?" izuku looked at bakugo in confusion but he froze when he felt something enter him slowly. Izuku looked down quickly and away to see katsuki pushing one finger into izuku's tight entrance. "A-Aah! It's weird! I-It feels weird! N-No…ah!"

"Shhhh, stop whining." Bakugo states without taking his eyes off izuku's hole. He pushed his finger in as far as it would go before wiggling it around. He looked at izuku and immediately fell in love with the faces he was making. Bakugo smirked before adding another finger and making a scissor motion.

Izuku grabbed hold of katsuki's arms and buried his face in his chest. "K-Kacchan please! It hurts, it hurts"

"Just give me a second," katsuki said doing his best to loosen izuku up. He was actually starting to feel slightly bad at the fact that izuku was new to all this. He knew it was great because he'd be the first to have him, but izuku's falling erection indicated that he was feeling more pain than anything. Bakugo continued what he was doing while trying his best to be gentle. He wasn't too much of a dick to see that izuku deserved pleasure out of this too.

Slowly but surely, katsuki's method worked out just fine. Soon izuku wasn't crying or whining as much; instead the room was filled with heavy pants as he clung onto katsuki for dear life. Whenever bakugo pushed in, izuku would moan and move with his masters fingers.

"Heh, see I told you deku, now shut up." Bakugo grinned. Izuku lifted his head and with his drunk eyes he tried to focus on katsuki's.

"Kacchan…" izuku mumbled and leaned closer into katsuki. He was centimeters from him as he just stared into his eyes. Izuku didn't know what came over him. He just had this sudden urge to look at his masters face; he had to see if it was really katsuki bakugo causing him all this pleasure.

"Such a good boy, you really calmed down haven't you deku," katsuki smirked removing his fingers from izuku. "You really wanna know what I think about you?"

"Huh?" izuku felt sad from the loss of contact and he looked up at bakugo, but he immediately push his head back down into the bed and clung onto the sheets once he felt something bigger enter him. "A-Aah! Haa mmm!"

"Shit, well for one you're super tight deku," katsuki cursed under his breath. He thrusted his member fully in izuku and waited till his walls remembered the feeling of bakugo's member inside of him. Katsuki turned izuku cheek and whsispered in his ear. "Burt I think you're a real fucking idiot."

Izuku turned to look at katsuki, wondering what he meant but stopped in his tracks when bakugo pulled out and pushed back in. "Ah! K-Kacchan wait!"

"You think I would've spared you if you were a girl? Huh?!" bakugo said looking down into izuku's droopy eyes. "You think I wouldn't of teased you? Beat you? Given you the name deku? You think I would have more fun with you now if you had girly parts? Well you're fucking wrong! I couldn't care less if you were a girl or a boy, I would've still messed with you and I would still be fuckin you senseless right now"

Izuku felt a jolt threw his entire body. He couldn't hold back the moan building in his throat as he unconsciously pushed himself down onto katsuki's dick. Bakugo chuckled and pulled out before ramming back into izuku, watching his back arch up. Izuku looked beyond hot right now. His entire face was dark pink and he could barely keep his breathing under control. His eyes were filled with lust but at the same time shyness.

"God you must be a real whore for my cock izuku," bakugo panted as he continued to thrust into izuku. He reached over for his phone and turned on his camera. "THIS is something worth keeping."

Izuku didn't whine or complain as bakugo took three pics of him. For some reason he didn't mind bakugo taking photos of him like this. His blushed deepened, as bakugo smiled at his phone before throwing it to the side. Then, katsuki grabbed izuku's legs and pushed them back so that he could get deeper. Izuku immediately started to feel as if he was going to lose his mind.

"A-Aaah, kacchan! Aah pleeaase," izuku cried out. The pain had left a while ago and now he was filled with nothing but pleasure as his childhood friend unintentionally hit his sweet spot. "T-There.."

"Where deku," katsuki pulled out and rammed into izuku's sweet spot again with a huge smirk on his face. He absolutely loved how cute izuku looked right now. "Here?"

"GAAH!" izuku yelled in ecstasy and came all over his stomach. Bakugo bit down on izuku's neck as he came inside of his deku. Izuku arched his back as he felt katsuki fill him. He whimpered a bit before completely relaxing and panting hard.

After katsuki caught his breath he got up and picked up his phone. Izuku closed both his eyes but opened one slightly to watch what katsuki was doing. He watched as bakugo walked into his bathroom and came out with two towels and a bright grin.

He tossed one towel to izuku and held up his phone for him to see. "Not only do I have your virginity, but you're also my wallpaper. Now I'll constantly be reminded of how much you loved it."

Izuku sighed and closed his eye. 'That may not be the only thing I really love.' He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far, let me know how i'm doing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku lied patiently in bakugo's bed, playing with the covers. He found himself once again in baggy clothing alone in katsuki's room. Katsuki went to school and told izuku that he should be back a little earlier than usual. In the meantime, izuku was to stay put and not make himself known.

Izuku wasn't exactly sure what to do, this was the third day trapped with bakugo and he hadn't been outside in a while. He wondered how his classmates, mom, and all might were doing. He couldn't ask them because katsuki had took his phone today to school. So, izuku just stayed in izuku's bed and watched tv, played whatever video games katsuki had, and stared out the window. He had already eaten the meal katsuki had left for him this morning so he was full and would have to wait till bakugo came back to be fed again.

Now that izuku thought about it, he really was like a pet for bakugo. He would be fed, cleaned, and then held in a room all day to wait for his master to return to be played with. When he realized it was kind of embarrassing, but he still wouldn't leave. It was like his mind and body was constantly going through a battle between right and wrong. Izuku's mind said 'let's go' but his body told him he should stay. When his body ached, he started to regret staying but his mind told him the marks were kind of flattering and they reminded him how much katsuki liked touching him.

Izuku covered his face with his hands and blushed thinking about it. He seriously had issues with pain and he knew when he got out of there he'd have to work them out at home. Right now, all he had to do was wait for katsuki to get back home and see what he had next for him. These next couple of hours shouldn't be so bad.

However, a sound from downstairs caused izuku to sit up quickly. In the process he hurt himself, seeing he was still extremely sore. He stared at katsuki's closed door, hoping he was just hearing things.

"Oh boy, better get to it!" Mitsuki said from downstairs. Izuku's heart sunk when he realized bakugo's mother was home early. He heard the vacuum come alive and he realized she'd come home to clean the house.

"Does that mean she's going to…come in here?" izuku mumbled to himself. He tried not to panic just yet, he just listened to mitsuki drag the vaccum around the first floor cleaning every room she could.

Izuku looked around katsuki's room and noticed it wasn't so bad. For someone as angry as katsuki he kept his room surprisingly clean, so all izuku could hope was that she didn't come upstairs to vacuum or clean his room. But of course, his heart began to race when he heard mitsuki walk up the stairs.

Mitsuki opened the door to katsuki's room and brought in the vacuum she was using. Izuku was able to close the door quietly and mute himself to the best of his ability before she could notice him. Izuku began to shake with fear. As bakugo's mother vacuumed he began to wonder what she'd think if she found izuku in the closet. Would she think that izuku was a weird stalker who had been waiting to watch bakugo at home? Would she think that he was here robbing katsuki? Izuku would've honestly preferred her to think that one of these were happening instead of the truth, which was that izuku was kidnapped to be bakugo's fuck buddy for a while.

Just as that thought came to izuku's head mitsuki turned on the vacuum and began to clean the floor, bed, and dressers of katsuki's room. Izuku couldn't help but to cover his mouth and choke back a moan as h thought about last night. Izuku didn't lose his virginity the way he thought he would, but he didn't have any complaints at all. Bakugo being inside him was the only thing he could think about all of last night and it made his heart and dick leap as he thought about it now.

Izuku peered out of the closet from a little hole. He watched as mitsuki pushed around the vacuum all over the room and brush dust off the shelves. He thought watching her might calm him down but it was no use. Izuku couldn't get the thought of last night out of his head, it was just to perfect for him. Izuku's breathing became heavy and he felt hot and stuffy in the closet. He held his legs together and tried to avoid coming in contact with his slowly growing erection.

"O-Oh god," izuku panted to himself. "I can't…n-not in front of her…" Izuku moaned out loud covering his face from mitsuki. He couldn't touch himself in front bakugo's mom. He felt it would make him disgusting and wrong.

However, he already felt disgusting for wanting katsuki so bad. He member ached to be touch by bakugo and izuku was having a hard time holding back. He looked out of the whole again and came to the conclusion that it would be alright since she can't see him.

Izuku trailed his hand down into his shorts. He hissed and clothes his eyes and he grasped his erection and began to slowly stroke. With every pump, soft moans escaped his mouth as he thought about bakugo's body and voice. He felt shivers run down his spine as he thought of the way bakugo looked at him while they fucked. He remembered how katsuki would whisper names into izuku's ear like slut and little bitch. Izuku thrusted into his hand harder as he remembered what it felt when bakugo released his seed in his ass.

"K-Kacchan, kacchan…" izuku moaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. "A-Aah! Kacchan!" izuku moaned loud under the sound of the vacuum. He had cum so hard that it had reached his face and dripped from his lip. Izuku didn't feel embarrassed at all as he slouched back against the closets wall.

"I came…to kacchan.." izuku whispered to himself before he noticed that mitsuki has turned off the vacuum. He looked into the whole in the closet and he felt his heart sink as he watched slowly walk over to the closet.

Izuku slapped his hands over his mouth and backed away from the hole. This was it. Mitsuki was going to find him, and she'd find him with his own cum on his face with bruises in the closet. Izuku felt his body shake again when mitsuki was just inches from the door. However, the phone ran real loud from down stairs. Izuku's heart stopped when mitsuki did and look out of bakugo's door.

"I better answer that, eh, I'm sure his closets fine." Mitsuki said before taking the vacuum and leaving bakugo's room, shutting the door behind her.

Izuku sighed hard as he relaxed against the closet door. He breathed deep breaths in and out as many times as he could to prevent himself from getting to worked up about such a situation. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to and began crying softly.

* * *

When bakugo entered his home, he stretched and threw down his book bag. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom cleaning. For some reason, he became really alarmed.

"Hey." Bakugo grumbled and his mom smirked up at him.

"Hey. I finished your room. It wasn't half bad this time around."

Bakugo's heart froze. "My…room?"

"Yea! I was home early so I cleaned up a bit." Mitsuki said and turned to bakugo. "Hey, you okay?"

Bakugo realized he was staring at his mom with wide shocked eyes. He quickly snapped himself out of it and excused himself. "Yea I'm fine, I'm gonna head to my room."

Bakugo quicky left the room without waiting for a response from his mother. He ran up the stairs and went right to his room. He swung open the door and stepped in. "Deku?" he called out loud enough. There was no response and izuku wasn't in sight. Katsuki began to become nervous.

He went back out into the hallway and shouted to his mom from the staircase. "Ma! Did you take any of my stuff?" bakugo asked angrily to make sure his mom wasn't messing with him.

"Don't be silly boy, I don't want any of your crap!" mitsuki yelled back up to him. Bakugo went back into his room and shut the door behind him. "Deku!" he called again and looked around. He looked under his bed and behind his window curtains and didn't see him. "Izuku…shit." Bakugo mumbled to himself. He came to the conclusion that izuku found a way to escape when he wasn't here, but then he heard a sniffling sound coming from his closet. He went towards it as fast as he could without running, and pulled it open.

Bakugo looked down at the smaller male who was staring up at his with wide tearful eyes. Katsuki couldn't help but grin at the sight of izuku. Who had coverd his mouth and was trying to hide the dried up sticky substance on his face, that katsuki already saw.

"Don't tell me deku…" bakugo's eyes widened with a jolt of surprise and excitement. "Did you touch yourself while I was gone?"

Izuku tried wiping his face of the dried semen on his face. "I-I had to…"

Katsuki bent down and pulld izuku's chin toward him. "And why did you have to?"

"Because it felt good, I'm sorry kacchan, I couldn't hold it back. A-And I don't want to leave yet." Izuku said softly giving bakugo the biggest set of puppy eyes yet.

Katsuki couldn't believe his ears. Izuku had just admitted he masturbated in his closet and it was probably to him. He also didn't believe he really heard izuku say he wanted to stay. This made katsuki's heart beat two times faster. He didn't know what was happening to him but he started to feel something strong for izuku. It wasn't only lust but something else. He wanted to see it in izuku's eyes too.

"Why don't you wanna leave yet deku? You probably had an opportunity to go today, and you didn't take it. But why? Tell me, now." Bakugo growled looking deep into izuku's eyes.

The younger male froze out of fear and pleasure. The tiniest moan escaped his lips as he looked into his predators eyes. "Mm.."

Bakugo chuckled and pulled izuku out of the closet. "I know why you want to stay."


	7. Chapter 7

"You know why you wanna stay deku?" bakugo whispered real low and he pulled izuku's arms behind his back. He clipped on a set of handcuffs he owned onto izuku's risk and took something out of his pocket. Izuku felt bakugo's hands wrap around his neck as he put a collar on him. "I'll show you."

Izuku began to turn pink when he realized there wasn't much movement he could do since his hands were tied up. Izuku also laid waist up on his stomach in the middle of katsuki's floor. "W-What are you gonna do, kacchan?"

Bakugo walks over to his dresser drawer and looks in at all his toys and devices. He picked out the three he thought would fit best for izuku today. Katsuki really wanted to see his reactions for today. "Shut it, deku. You'll see"

Bakugo walked over to izuku and kneeled down in front of him. He stared at him for a moment before strapping the gag ball he used before back onto izuku. Izuku choked and squirmed in response but bakugo ignored him and he got up and walked around izuku.

Bakugo took his next item, which was a leather whip, and slowly rubbed it along izuku's back. He was pleased when he saw izuku freeze and eyes widen. "You know what this is right?"

Izuku slowly nodded and katsuki smirked. "So you know what's going to happen next right?" Izuku shook his head fiercely. Katsuki knew he wasn't saying he didn't know, he was saying don't do it, but katsuki decided to mess with him. "So you don't know? This is what I meant deku."

Quickly but not too hard, bakugo cracked the whip along izuku's back. Immediately, izuku arched his back as his eyes filled with pain. He couldn't believe katsuki had actually done it. This wasn't the kind of event he thought he'd ever have to go threw and he struggled to believe it was actually happening. But when bakugo whipped izuku again, he realized this was really going to happen.

"Mmf! Mmmn.." izuku croaked threw his ball. He took a couple of deep breaths the prepare himself for the next hit. But to his surprise it didn't come so soon. Instead izuku gasped when he felt his boxers be ripped off of him quickly. He slowly turned toward bakugo and watched as bakugo stuck one of his fingers inside izuku. He couldn't protest or move because he was all chained up and he actually really liked it.

"Heh," katsuki's grin widened as he saw izuku's face deepen in color. "Being whipped and fingered and you love it. What a little whore."

"Mmng.." izuku moaned at the name bakugo called him. He felt him add another finger and thrust in him a little harder. Izuku couldn't help but rock back into bakugo's hands. He didn't really care about the embarrassment anymore.

Just as izuku started to really get into it, bakugo removed his fingers and cracked the whip harder on izuku's tormented skin. He yelled threw the ball and breathed heavy in shock. When he got himself together he looked back at katsuki and sulked.

"Don't give me that face, I'll give you what you want but I wanna see you beg for my mercy with your eyes first." Bakugo growled and he picked up the leash on izuku's collar. When he pulled it, the last thing izuku expected was the collar to tighten around his neck, but it did causing izuku to choke a bit. "You like it? This is one of my favorites and I love seeing you struggle so I thought it would come in handy."

When izuku was released he took deep breaths before he felt something bigger enter him. At first he thought bakugo had entered him, but then he felt a vibration that caused him to close his legs. Izuku turned and saw katsuki's sticking a vibrator in him and twisting it around. When bakugo made eye contact with izuku, he pulled the leash again and watched as izuku's filled with pain and pleasure.

"Such a good boy" bakugo cooed and removed izuku's gag ball from his mouth. He wanted to hear all of izuku's sweet sounds and he wasn't going to allow him to hold them back. "Let me hear your lewd cries."

Bakugo quickly brought the whip back down on izuku's back. "Ga-ah! Haa, haa" izuku cried out. Luckily bakugo's room was sound proof so he had nothing to worry about. He smiled as he continued to whip izuku while fucking him with his vibrator. The more izuku would cry, the more strikes he would receive and the higher the voltage would be turned up on the toy.

Izuku was slowly losing his mind. The combination of pain and pleasure was become too much to bare. He had come twice but katsuki showed no sign of letting up. Soon izuku had no choice but to say something. "K-kacchan…please..p-please…"

"What? You had enough deku?" bakugo grinned and pulled on izuku's collar again.

Izuku wheezed for a bit and then spoke. "P-Please…no more.."

"Hmmm" bakugo hummed before dropping the whip and the vibrator. Izuku expected him to release him from his handcuffs, but instead he watched as katsuki walked across his bedroom. He picked up the mirror he had in the corner of his room and watched over to the front of izuku before putting it down. He walked behind izuku and pulled him up by his hair to look in the mirror.

"You see this? This is why you stay. You like being treated like this by me. You like the fear I put in your heart and your body. All these scars and everything else on your body belongs to ME." Katsuki growled as izuku looked at himself in the mirror.

He wasn't surprised to see himself really red and a complete mess. He noticed some of the scars draped along his back that bakugo had given him and how much of his own cum was on the floor beneath him. Katsuki was right, this was exactly what izuku wanted and now he knew it. He didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed anymore. Everyone had there dark secrets and this was his. He also realized it wasn't so bad because he knew that katsuki's dark secret was that he was just as fucked up as izuku. They shared their secrets together.

"Kacchan.." izuku mumbled.

"Hm?" katsuki responded and froze as he looked into izuku's eyes. He saw nothing but lust and pleasure and it sent a shiver throughout his entire body. "What do you want deku."

"Please…p-put yours in me" izuku begged without breaking eye contact. He didn't care what he looked like at the moment, nor did he care about anyone else besides him and bakugo in this moment. He knew what he wanted and he needed it now.

However, izuku had no idea what he had really just done to katsuki. Trying his best to keep himself from destroying izuku where he stood, bakugo's eyes grew filled with lust and hunger. His heart skipped a couple of beats and his palms became sweaty. This part he didn't understand but he didn't care either.

Bakugo dropped izuku pack onto the floor and izuku immediately stuck his rear in the air, begging to be penetrated. Katsuki couldn't help but growl at how cute but hot izuku was being right now. He walked around to the back of him immediately pulling down his pants. His dick was already painfully hard and he didn't even bother asking izuku if he was ready before he slid right into him. Once fully inside, izuku moaned at the familiar feeling of his master's member throbbing inside of him.

"Aa-aah kacchannn"

"You're so fucking tight deku, stop clenching up." Bakugo cursed threw his teeth as he got himself prepare to take his prize. He slowly pulled out of izuku and rammed back in him, earning a loud cry from the younger male.

"A-AH! Yes, h-harder kacchan!" izuku screamed to bakugo. "I-It's so deep in mee…"

Izuku whines made it hard for katsuki to control himself. As he began to give izuku exactly what he asked for, he took in every lewd remark izuku would make. Bakugo couldn't help but lose his mind to everything izuku was saying. Bakugo held on tight to izuku's waist and began to thrust into him a little rougher, but izuku didn't complain. Instead he stuck out his tongue and moaned louder.

So many thoughts filled bakugo's head as he fucked izuku all tied up on his floor. He realized he created the most adorable but hot masochist ever and he was proud. He also realized he wouldn't ever let anyone touch izuku the way he did. At first he didn't understand it but the words running over and over in his head made it pretty clear how he really felt about izuku.

'I want him'

'I need him'

'I LOVE him'

He's mine!'

"Fuck!" bakugo cursed to himself as he thrust into izuku even harder and further. He made sure to purposely hit his sweet spot over and over. "Is this what you wanted izuku?!"

"Y-Yes! I want it, I want it! aaahnn" izuku moaned at the use of his name. He could feel he was seconds away from exploding.

Katsuki leaned down so that he was right in izuku's ear. "You want this forever deku? You want me?"

"Yes! I want you kacchan!" izuku yelled as he came one more time on the floor and on his stomach.

Not too far behind, bakugo came hard inside of izuku. He road out his orgasm before collapsing on izuku's back. They both lied there and caught there breath for a moment. After a couple of minutes, bakugo freed izuku's hands and turned him around so that he was lying on his back facing katsuki. He looked into his eyes and glared.

"You've turned into something real dangerous, you know that deku?" bakugo mumbled only to receive no reply.

Catching bakugo off guard, izuku reached up to him and licked up along bakugo's neck before resting his head back down. He smiled warmly at the other's confused face. "Can we take a bath together?"

Katsuki turned away to hide the blush on his face. "Sure, stupid."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day that izuku spent at bakugo's was the best day he felt he had in a while. When izuku woke up, his wrist and back was sore from all the marks, but to his surprise bakugo actually took good care of him. Of course he muttered and cursed under his breath when he had to help izuku dress but izuku knew he secretly didn't mind.

When they took baths they took them together now. Izuku would whine if they didn't and bakugo actually didn't mind. When bakugo returned from school, izuku was more than happy to greet him at the door. Izuku would do katsuki's homework while bakugo would try to softly rub the scars on izuku's back. He'd chuckle and comment on his work while izuku would listen to him rant about it.

Later they'd play games on bakugo's system. Izuku was better than bakugo at most of his games, but he'd either let katsuki win or katsuki would find a way to cheat himself. Whenever, he'd win he would boast about it and izuku would roll his eyes and listen.

A new development that bakugo really liked was how open izuku was to him. Now, izuku made it pretty clear when he wanted to be held or kissed by katsuki and he loved it. Plus, whenever katsuki had a toy he wanted to use, izuku wouldn't fight back or complain when bakugo used it on him. He actually embraced it and wanted bakugo to touch him. They'd had sex three times that fourth day: in katsuki's bed, on his floor, and in his bathtub.

That night, izuku fell asleep really snug in bakugo's arms. He smiled in his sleep as he pressed his face against katsuki's chest. What he didn't know was that katsuki was wide awake, staring right at him. Bakugo's heart and head was spinning out of control, and it was all because of izuku. He loved how izuku got used to being here with him, he loved how he was so helpful and helpless at times, he loved how cute and hot he could be during sex, and he loved how much izuku acted like the perfect boyfriend.

But this scared him at the same time. Even though izuku was great, he was taking over so much territory in katsuki's heart. This week was manly meant to teach izuku that he could never escape bakugo, but now it was looking like bakugo couldn't escape falling for izuku. He still had the goal to become the number one hero and he felt giving most of his heart to izuku was going to distract him from that.

In the back of his head, there was the fear that this was a trap made by izuku. What if izuku was purposely trying to get katsuki to fall for him? What if he knew that once katsuki focused on him, it would leave no competition between them to become the best? Apart of Katsuki knew that izuku couldn't ever be this cruel, but he still couldn't take any risk.

What really sucked was that he knew he was going to have a hard time when it was time for izuku to go. He knew he was going to have to make it quick because he wasn't going to be able to control himself watching his prey leave him. On the fifth day, he knew he'd have to stick through it no matter what. This was going to be the end of the lesson.

* * *

On the fifth day of living with bakugo, izuku noticed that something was wrong with bakugo. No matter how close he'd tried getting to him or making himself look vulnerable, katsuki wouldn't touch him. He seemed very distant and it really bothered izuku. He wanted to say something, but he was nervous about what was happening.

Izuku noticed that bakugo didn't go to school that day at first izuku was kind of happy because he'd get to spend the entire day with katsuki, but it wasn't so fun when izuku noticed how upset katsuki seemed. They did play a little games, and they did talk like they usually did, but there was no touching that kind of through izuku off.

It was almost time for school to be out. That would mean mitsuki and masaru would soon come home and bakug and izuku would no longer be alone. Izuku knew it was now or never to make it clear to bakugo that he wanted to be touched. However, he wasn't aware that katsuki had other plans.

"Um..Kacchan?" izuku asked shyly. He sat at the edge of katsuki's bed while looking worriedly at the other male on the other side of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine deku." Bakugo responded. He didn't take his eyes off his TV screen. This bothered izuku so he moved in front of it and closer to bakugo.

"Are you sure? You're really…calm today."

Bakugo looked at izuku and smirked. "And what do you mean by calm?"

Izuku blushed a little under his smile. "Y-You…haven't really…"

"Haven't what?" katsuki cooed and snaked his arms around izuku's waist and grabbed his ass. "Touched you?"

Izuku giggled and scooted closer to bakugo. "Yea..kacchan"

Izuku rested his head against his. He smiled and stared into katsuki's eyes, and katsuki did the same. Izuku felt just as connected as bakugo did at the moment. As much as they both wanted things to go further, and image of school popped up in bakugo's head, snatching him out of the trance izuku had put him in. Izuku must've noticed the sudden change in bakugo's behavior because he pulled back to look at katsuki.

"It's the fifth day, izuku" bakugo mumbled.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "S-So…?"

"The lessons over," bakugo said removing himself from his bed to look out his window. "You're free to go home."

Izuku then remembered why he was originally here. Bakugo was teaching him a lesson about fear and power and the deal was he would stay the amount of days his mom allowed which was five. Now that those five days were over, he really was free to go.

But he didn't want to.

"K-Kacchan, maybe I can stay? Another day?" izuku asked with hope in his heart.

"No, get up and go home. You don't even live that far from here. Don't make me repeat myself." Bakugo said harshly.

Izuku whinced but didn't give up. "But maybe I could-"

"Wake UP deku!" bakugo yelled causing izuku to squeak and go quiet. "You can't stay here, and we cannot keep doing this and you know it! We both want to be the best heroes and we can't do that if we're too busy getting too close to the no return point. We had our fun, now go home and don't forget what I taught you, you got it?"

Izuku felt a sharp pain in his chest. Of course he wanted to be the number one hero but he did forget that bakugo wanted to be number one too. Katsuki did have a point, but why couldn't they have a friendly competition? Why did it have to be so painful all the time? Izuku didn't want to stop bakugo from becoming the best, but he didn't want to lose what he had either. He had to come clean.

"I'll never forget about this week kacchan, but I think were already past the no return point, or at least I am." Izuku said. When bakugo turned to look at him he inched a bit closer on the bed. "I love you, k-kacchan."

Instantly, something inside of katsuki snapped. Of course he was happy but more angry and frustrated with how bad he wanted izuku back. "No." bakugo said sharply as he stormed up to izuku. Izuku didn't move or fight back when katsuki took him by the neck and pulled him closer. "DON'T say that again deku."

"B-But it's true kacchan! I love-"

"It's time to go."

Izuku's eyes widened as he felt bakugo pick him up and start to bring him towards the door. Not only was izuku hurt but also confused. Did bakugo not here him? Did he not feel anything this entire week? He couldn't accept this, not yet at least.

"W-Wait! No!" izuku yelled and started to fight katsuki back. He grabbed onto anything within his reach and tried to pry himself away from katsuki.

"Stop it izuku! You have to go!" bakugo snapped as he started to struggle pulling izuku. When he managed to get him out of his room and by the staircase, izuku really started to panic.

"No! Let's talk about this, don't kick me out kacchan!" izuku kicked and screamed as he clung on tight to the stair banister. He felt his eyes become watery but it was clear katsuki didn't care, he continued to pull him.

"That's enough deku!" bakugo yelled and pulled izuku hard enough to make him let go. He quickly flung izuku over his shoulder and walked down the rest of the steps. It was slowly killing him that he had to do this and it didn't make anything better when izuku began to whine harder. "You know in a way I'm doing this for you!"

Bakugo quickly walked to his front door. The minute he opened the door izuku slipped out of bakugo's grasp and straddled him. Izuku wrapped his arms and legs around bakugo and squeezed tightly before yelling threw his tears.

"ONE MORE TIME!"

Bakugo froze for a moment before he closed the door. He turned his head so that he could face izuku and izuku looked up at him. "P-Please…j-just one more time."

"Izuku that's not-"

"Let me have one more moment with you kacchan, please just one more time." Izuku whispered and pressed his forehead against katsuki's. "Just give me what I want once more."

Bakugo felt his heart swell and he knew he couldn't resist izuku's last wish. He sighed heavily and turned back to the steps with izuku still clinging on him.

"One more time."


	9. Chapter 9

As bakugo carried izuku back up to his room, izuku stopped sniffling and tried to calm down. When bakugo entered his room, he closed the door behind him and set threw izuku down onto his bed. he didn't move, he just stared at him and izuku stared back…until he started to cry again.

Bakugo rolled his eyes and ran his hand threw his hair. "Why are you crying deku"

"B-Because...I…" izuku stuttered and couldn't exactly get his words together. But his mind went blank when katsuki pushed and pinned him down under him.

"Such an idiot" was all bakugo said before he easily kissed izuku. Izuku's body immediately melted upon contact and he found himself smiling into the kiss. Bakugo was easily granted access into izuku's mouth. He took his time and made sure to touch upon every part of his mouth; he knew this might've been the last time he'd ever get to do it.

Izuku took his hands and grazed his fingers along bakugo's back. He took in the feeling of his muscles when they flexed and how nice they felt. Izuku opened his eyes just a tad and saw that bakugo was doing the same, staring right back at him. Izuku looked at bakugo's facial features and then back into his eyes. It felt like he was falling in love all over again and it felt so good but heart breaking. The person he wanted was right here, he was so close to him, so warm and comforting…but at the same time he was so far. This was like a dream, it would last for now but then once izuku would leave, it would all be over and soon forgotten.

Bakugo broke the kiss. "Stop staring at me loser"

"I..I can't" izuku said panting. Bakugo sat up and admired the slightly smaller boy under him.

'Fuck' katsuki thought to himself as he raised izuku's shirt over his head and then his own. 'Why did I take this nerd and keep him for so long?' Bakugo knew in a way he had made a mistake. He shouldn't have kidnapped izuku, took his virginity, and continued to have him around as if he was his lover. This only caused both of them to fall for each other hard. This wasn't exactly apart of katsuki's plan, but now that he thought about it he wasn't so sure if he would've done anything different. If he knew what would've happened before kidnapping izuku, chances are he would've still done it, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

Katsuki trailed his nails up izuku's skin making him shiver. He then grabbed hold of both of izuku's nipples, but he made sure it wasn't enough to inflict pain. Izuku moaned and arched his back into bakugo's hands. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of bakugo toying with him. His eyes shot open when he felt something wet touch him and when he looked, katsuki had taken in one of his nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and grazed it with his teeth causing izuku to squirm a bit. He looked directly into bakugo's eyes as he flicked at both his nipples.

Bakugo started to slowly move down as he removed izuku's pants and shorts. Izuku breathed heavy as he looked at him in confusion, and without looking at him bakugo responded to him. "I won't bite I promise." Izuku was still confused as katsuki pulled out izuku's erection. When izuku saiw bakugo open his mouth, he started to feel the blood rush to his face.

"W-W-Wait! Not there kac-aah!" izuku cries were cut short once bakugo took in izuku's dick. This was all new to him, it was usually him sucking katsuki off, but now it was the other way around. Izuku covered his face and watched bakugo threw his fingers. Bakugo watched back as he licked up izuku's shaft and deep throated him. Izuku squirmed and knew this must've been katsuki trying to be nice and to be honest, it was becoming better than nice to izuku.

This went on for only a minute longer when izuku realized he was dangerously close. "K-Kachann..I-I'm gonna.." izuku couldn't finish his sentence because he was too shocked and disappointed from the loss of heat. He looked down at bakugo and saw he had stopped sucking to take off his own pants. Izuku tried to hide his whimpers, but it didn't slip by katsuki.

"Relax, you'll get yours" katsuki said and before izuku responded he shoved two of his fingers in his mouth. "But you're gonna get yours with me."

Izuku wrapped his arms around katsuki's and sucked like it was all he had left. Bakugo was slightly surprised by izuku's action but he didn't complain. He watched carefully as izuku took in his fingers and spit all over them. When he pulled his hand away he made sure to leave some of izuku's spit on his lip.

"What did I tell you about staring at me?" bakugo said as he pushed the first finger into izuku. He watched him gasp but come alive from the feeling.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't stop!" izuku whined as bakugo entered the second and moved around in him. Izuku started to feel like he would go insane. He wanted bakugo so bad that it ached. Just the thought of katsuki touching him and being inside of him was more than enough for izuku to nearly cum. "D-Do it…"

Bakugo glanced up at izuku and knew exactly what he was asking for. Without a single word or warning, katsuki removed his fingers and lined up his erection. He quickly but carefully pushed into izuku and watched as the other male's eyes rolled back and his tongue stuck out. Izuku immediately began clenching his muscles causing bakugo to grunt under his breath.

As bakugo pulled out and rammed back in, izuku noticed how good it felt when katsuki was showing him mercy. Of course he liked it when katsuki was rough, but the softer kinder side of him during sex was amazing too. Izuku held his arms up and opened them, indicating that he wanted to be held. Bakugo tilted his head, but he leaned down so that they both could wrap there arms around each other. As bakugo continued to thrust into izuku, he couldn't believe how deep he got in it for this boy. It was honestly amazing: a couple of years ago bakugo was nothing but a bully who messed with izuku who saw him as a friend. He never imagined them ever even getting close to each other or becoming friends. Now he had izuku in his bed moaning his name with everything he had. Bakugo was even willing to be gentle this time for izuku, which was unbelievable even for him. The sad part was, after this things would have to go back to the way they were.

"Listen to me deku," katsuki was only inches from izuku's face as he spoke. "After this we're enemies"

Izuku squeezed katsuki tighter and licked up the side of his neck. "Don't say that k-kacchan, I'm not your enemy"

"Fuck," katsuki cursed under his breath. This was ten times harder since izuku looked and was acting so damn cute. "Why can't I get enough of you?"

Izuku placed katsuki's forehead on his own and stared into his eyes. "I love you, kacchan." Was all he whispered and it was enough to throw bakugo over the edge.

"I love you too" bakugo said before giving izuku the most passionate kiss he's ever given. He couldn't believe that he admitted it, but he felt izuku at least deserved to know. "But the five days are over, your time is up."

Izuku didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed what was looking like the last intimate moment he'd have with his love. He tried not to think about the pain part just yet, he just wanted this moment to last forever. "I still love you." He weakly smiled at katsuki. He could've sworn he saw tears in katsuki's eyes before he pressed his face into the nape of izuku's neck to nibble at him.

Not to long later, both izuku and bakugo came at the same time. They both collapsed into each other and took at minute to rest. After bakugo gets up, izuku does the same, collecting and putting back on the clothes that katsuki let him have.

He then walked over to katsuki and kissed him on the cheek before turning on his heel and walking out of bakugo's door.

* * *

 **Sorry for late update, one more chapter left! Feel free to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Izuku never imagined that there would come a time where he'd feel as miserable and awkward as he did right now in UA. When he had successfully returned to school, his entire class went wild. They surrounded him and greeted him with gifts and compliments, saying that they were glad he was "feeling better". Izuku first did his best to smile and thank his classmates, but as the days went on, it was hard to keep a happy look on his face especially since the one person he wanted to talk to wouldn't allow him to.

After a couple of days, class 1-A started to notice the weird tension going on between bakugo and izuku. Katsuki wouldn't pick at or bully izuku anymore, but it didn't stop him from glancing at izuku whenever he had the opportunity. Uraraka was the first to notice that izuku would daydream a whole lot and whenever he did, he was usually staring at katsuki until he noticed. Seeing how class 1-A is they began to piece things together but then eventually dropped it hoping everything would sort it self out.

Things couldn't be weirder for izuku. Not being able to be so close to bakugo was making him uneasy. He would've honestly preferred if they had gone back to how they were before, where bakugo would bully izuku and he'd still try to be nice to him. But even if that did happen, there would be those moments of tension. What made things really difficult was that izuku and bakugo were usually partnered up for hero activities. There came a day where they had to work on combat, and of course izuku was to verse katsuki. They were both uneasy about it and clearly embarrassed. When izuku heard that one of them was to get there opponent pinned on the ground, he knew that wasn't a good idea.

"U-Um, All Might?" izuku walked up to toshinori and patted his shoulder.

All Might immediately turned around and greeted izuku. "Midoriya my boy! How are you? Are you ready for your fight because it's starting soon!"

"Yea…you see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Izuku shuffled his foot and thought about it for a moment. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to fight katsuki he thought. However, he remembered how katsuki had pinned him down plenty of times and done unspeakable things to his body. Izuku felt his face turn red and knew he couldn't do it. "Could I please get another partner? I just..really need some time from kacchan right now, please?"

All Might tilted his head. "Hmm? Did you boys get into a disagreement?"

"S-Something like that" izuku mumbled and he turned to look at bakugo but immediately looked away when his green eyes met katsuki's crimson ones.

"Alright young midoriya, you can switch with kirishima. Kaminari will work with you and kirishima will work with young bakugo."

"Aww what?! But his quirks stronger than mine I'm gonna get crushed!" kaminari complained from the distance. Izuku chuckled nervously and ran his hands threw his hair.

"You must believe in yourself my boy!" All Might yelled to kaminari, who still didn't seem so happy, before he turned to izuku. "You should try to patch things up with your childhood friend izuku. It's clear to me that he's bothered too about whatever happened between you guys."

Izuku glanced over at bakugo and realized that All Might might've been right.

* * *

The next day of school, izuku did his best to get through it so that he could just go home and be alone. When lunch came around, him and his friends picked a table and sat together. As they ate and talked everything seemed to be just fine, but then todoroki unexpectedly spoke up.

"Hey izuku, what's that?" he asked and pointed to izuku's neck.

Izuku looked at him confused. "What's what?"

"Oh I see it! It's like a mark you got there" Uraraka said and pointed. Izuku brought his hand to his neck and rubbed it. He glided his fingers along his skin until he stopped on a section that didn't feel exactly normal. It didn't hurt but it didn't feel regular either.

"Here, look." Tenya handed izuku his phone with the camera on so he could use it like a mirror.

When izuku looked into the phones reflection, he was shocked to see that he did have a mark on his neck, and a pretty decent sized one too! He couldn't believe that he never noticed this mark on his neck over the last couple of days, especially seeing that it was heart shaped. His mind started to race about what could've done this. He didn't remember sleeping funny, or falling, or receiving any new marks from training. But then it hit him. This must've been what bakugo was nibbling on his neck the last time they were together. Izuku's face started to burn as he handed tenya back his phone.

"Heh, you know what's funny? It's kinda shaped like a heart!" Uraraka said. "Deku what gave you that mark?"

Izuku knew he couldn't tell them the truth so he made up a quick lie. "I, uh, kind of hurt myself I guess while I was training without noticing, heheh." Izuku laughed nervously and covered his neck.

"Oh, makes sense." Todoroki said and before anymore questions could arise, izuku stood up.

"Excuse me guys, I'm gonna go see recovery girl for a moment." Izuku smiled at his friends. The minute he turned to head for the door, his eyes met bakugo's. Izuku froze for a second when he saw that katsuki wasn't turning away. Izuku felt more heat rush to his face as he quickly looked away and headed out of the door.

He decided not to see recovery girl just yet. Izuku held the spot on his neck and speed walked to the closest bathroom. Once he was in it, he ran right to the mirror not checking if anyone else was in the bathroom, but luckily no one was. Izuku removed his hand and his eyes widened at how perfect the heart was. Katsuki must've really put a lot of detail into it and it made izuku blush. He ran his fingers over the heart and couldn't help but think about all the time he spent at bakugo's house.

"You should've covered that up." Izuku heard a low familiar voice, waking him up from his thoughts. He quickly spun around and saw katsuki was now standing in the bathroom with him. Izuku froze as he watched bakugo look around before he approached him.

"W-Wha-"

"The mark, stupid. You should've covered it better." Katsuki growled but he didn't sound as harsh as he usually did. When he was right in front of izuku, he took his hand and rubbed the heart himself. Izuku had closed his eyes tight and waited for whatever was going to come next.

Bakugo felt that izuku's heart was beating like crazy, and he missed it. He looked at izuku's facial features and wanted to do nothing more but continue to touch him. However, he knew he probably shouldn't.

"Cover it." was all bakugo said before he removed his hand from izuku and headed for the door. Izuku's eyes shot open and he immediately ran towards the door when he saw katsuki heading for it.

Izuku passed bakugo and stood in his way. Katsuki stopped in his tracks and stared at izuku. "Move."

"T-That's it?! That's all you have for me?" izuku asked frantically. "You followed me here just to tell me to cover up the mark YOU left on me?!"

"Tch! What did you expect?!" bakugo snapped.

"I expected you to do more!" izuku snapped back with no fear. "Remind me why you made it a heart! Don't you love me?!"

"Shut up deku! You don't know anything!" bakugo growled and stepped closer to izuku.

"Bullshit!" izuku cursed! "You told me so and you know that I love you so what's the problem?!"

"The problem is that enemies can't be together!"

"We aren't enemies kacchan! Enemies don't love each other!"

"Shut up!" bakugo yelled and grabbed izuku by the jaw. He glared daggers into izuku's eyes, but izuku only returned kind affectionate ones.

They stood like that for a moment before izuku wrapped his hands soflty around bakugo's arm. "Kacchan.." izuku whispered. This time when bakugo looked into izuku's eyes, they were filled with something much heavier. They showed nothing but desire and passion.

"Kacchan, I-I understand it's a lot to adjust to, but in my heart we were never enemies. We can still compete and be friends, we can compete and be more. In the end, even if you become the number one hero or I do, I still want to be by your side. I want to give you my heart, like I did when we were kids."

Bakugo was clearly struggling to find words so izuku gently removed katsuki's hand from his jaw and hugged him, burying his face in his neck. "You're so nice to me kacchan, even when you're mean. You showed me that there is a chance for us, but the only thing standing in the way, is your pride."

That sent a sharp sting into katsuki's heart because he knew izuku was right. He had this wall built up around him because he was afraid of what his feelings for izuku could turn into, but it was already too late for that. Why was he still making excuses? They weren't enemies, if izuku became number one it wouldn't be the end of the world because he'd know that he was the more dominant one. And if he became number one, izuku would still follow him to the end of the earth. He really was just letting his pride get in the way.

Izuku pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on bakugo's cheek before turning. "Just think about that, kacchan." And with that, he left the bathroom, leaving katsuki alone.

* * *

Later that day, izuku found himself thinking about what he said to bakugo. Was he wrong to put all his feeling out there? Did katsuki think he was an idiot? He hoped he didn't, but izuku didn't regret what he did. He felt that this was something katsuki should know one way or another.

As the day went on, bakugo and him had not spoken or looked at each other, and it was still killing him. His heart felt like the worlds heaviest brick. His friends tried asking him what was wrong but he just told them that he was just tired. But he wasn't tired, he was completely love sick.

It was the last period of the day when izuku started to think of other ways he could probably reach katsuki's heart. He came up with a bunch of ideas that were a mixture of good and bad, but he still felt they wouldn't be enough. Izuku began to give up, so he put his head down on his desk trying his best to drown out his classmates and other sounds.

However, a heavy sound falling on his desk caused him to jerk up in shock. At first he was aggravated, but when he looked at the cause of he noise, he saw that it was bakugo, who had slammed his hand hard against izuku's desk. Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes and they both just stared at each other for a moment. Izuku felt the eyes of all of his classmates on them, but he didn't care, this moment was just between him and katsuki.

Suddenly katsuki reached his hand out and placed it on izuku's head. He grabbed a fist full of his locks and pulled izuku's head back. He got awfully close to his face, and he chuckled when izuku's face went red.

"Come home with me" was all bakugo said and he watched as izuku's eyes lit up. He released him and walked away, knowing that izuku would follow.

For a split moment izuku sat there, but then when what happened fully registered in his head, he couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. "O-Okay!" he said bouncing out of his seat. He quickly grabbed his bag and followed bakugo threw the classroom to the door.

Uraraka, Tenya, and all of class 1-A were still frozen with shock. Only when they were half way out the door, they all spoke. "…WHAT?!"

Izuku turned to his friends and chuckled. "S-Sorry guys, I'll explain another day." He promised before bakugo took his hand, gave his classmates the finger, and took izuku home.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it, thanks for reading!**


End file.
